clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Screenhog at Rocketsnail
Please come on chat, Commander Bsyew 20:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on chat? can you come on chat? it is fun Hello Welcome to the wiki Screenhog! As you may know, many users are big fans of you here. If you have any questions just contact an administrator or me. I hope you enjoy it here! Ice meeting you, ~The Lord of the Rings Welcome Hey Screenhog! I'm Reeze on Twitter, just so you know. XP I'm an administrator/bureaucrat here, so if you need any help, just ask me! :) I can't believe someone like you would join the wiki- it seems too good to be true! I hope we all get to know you a bit better as well. Thanks for joining! :D - ShrimpPin 17:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Banned? Are actually banned FOREVER on club penguin because a freind of mine told me he saw you on cp during the make your mark:ultimate jam in the rooftop please leave a message in my messages. Hi Hi Screenhog! I'm Shurow, Chat moderator and temporary admin! I just want to say welcome to the wiki and I hope you like it here! I just want to ask you a question. This has been bothering me for months now, and nobody seems to answer me. Anyways, what ever happened to Gizmo? Did he quit or something, because everyone I know has not heard from him in years. I really want to know what happened to him. :P S h u r o w 06:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Screenhog. Welcome to Club Penguin Wiki I am Mixer2301, a chat moderator and an administrator. I would like to thank you for taking interest on us and helping us out. We are trying to make this wiki more better than it currently is, and your contribution about adding historical things will be sincerely appreciated. It's good to have a Club Penguin Team Employee editing with us. We hope you have a pleasant stay with us. Thanking You- Mixer2301 Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 20:09, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya & Surprise Hiya Screenhog, I am Cap123, I program and I love the game Club Penguin. Cap123 (Talk) 08:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) 7th Anniversary Party Is it true that you went on Club Penguin for the 7th Birthday of Club Penguin? When will the next time you go online be? ~123Kitten1 P.S. Are you the really real Screenhog?!? ---- Hello, Screenhog! I've heard your penguin was banned forever, but when I searched for you using the new friends list you had the newest clothes... Please reply. Screenhog's answer My last visit to Club Penguin was Oct 24, 2012 for the 7th anniversary. The only way I'm able to access my penguin is if I'm actually within the CP offices, but Club Penguin invited me there to help celebrate. I will not be going on Club Penguin as Screenhog again (unless I'm invited to the Club Penguin offices again). Screenhog at Rocketsnail (talk) 17:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE come back to Club Penguin! Or at least come on once a month or something? -- 11:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Annoyomous Proof? Screenhog, is that really you? A lot of user will fake you or Rsnail... Hi I am your biggest fã let me talk to you one day. -- 16:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Screenhog's Music I recently received the question "What songs on Club Penguin did you compose?" Here's a pretty complete list, by ID number: 21, 22, 23, 24, 27, 31, 32, 34, 35, 37, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 101, 106, 111, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 122, 123, 124, 125, 212, 231, 233, 234, 235, 236, 245, 247, 251, 252, 253, 254, 255, 259, 260, 261, 264, 265, 266, 267, 268, 269, 270, 277, 278, 280, 281, 282, 283, 284-285, 286, 288, 289, 290, 291, 297, 298, 301, 305, 307, 308, 309, 310, 311, 313-314, 315, 316-317, 318, 319, 320, 325, 326 Note that some songs involved other people as well (I only did the harpsichord melody for the Twelfth Fish play, for instance). Also note that some of these pieces of music might be used in other files as well. Screenhog at Rocketsnail (talk) 16:15, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello Screenhog i am your fã and plese let me talk to you --Tsu Kusaka (talk) 21:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you and polo come in chat? 23:49, February 17, 2014 (UTC)